Not Quite Lovers
by suicidal-sinner
Summary: Heero and Duo don't realize that their feelings are not just one way streets. YAOI! LEMON! RATED R for sexual content. Dont read it if you are not 18! or if you do dont blame me! I warned ya!
1. Part 1

Duo tossed on his bed waking Heero who slept in another bed next to his. Heero glared over at his roommate. Why did he have to share a room with the loud baka? It was hard enough to control himself during the day, but it was nearly impossible to do so at night. Even for the perfect soldier. Duo wore tight half shirt and tight short shorts with no boxers at night. Was that not an uncontrollable temptation? Heero sighed. Now that he was awake and probably not going to be able to get back to sleep, what was he suppose to do? Trowa, Quatre, and Duo had decided that it was a good time for a vacation. Heero and Wufei were just dragged along. And Duo had taken Heero's laptop so he couldn't work. He had to find out where he had put it. Heero slipped out of his bed with a loud sigh and headed for the kitchen. Maybe he could find something to do in there. Halfway there Heero stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear loud moans coming from Trowa and Quatre's room. They had left the door open. Heero looked at his options: 1- pass by the room on his way to the kitchen. or 2- don't go to the kitchen. Not a hard choice. Changing direction Heero headed for the library. He hadn't gotten much time to read for several years, maybe he could find an interesting enough book to read.

Duo turned over sleepily and opened his eyes. Morning. He hated mornings. Then he noticed Heero sitting in a chair reading. That wasn't something Duo had ever seen Heero do before. And Duo watched Heero far more often than the other boy knew. Pasting one of his infamous smiles on Duo jumped out of bed like he was ready for the day. Which he wasn't. Nobody knew just how hard it was to be the always happy and energetic of the pilots. Duo sighed inertly. He really wanted to lay back down and cus at the sun for coming up before he was ready. Grabbing some clean clothes Duo took one last sideways glance at Heero before he literally hopped into the bathroom for a shower.

"Hey, Heero. Where's Duo?" Quatre asked. He was in the kitchen making pancakes. Trowa was cooking scrambled eggs next to him. After Duo has gone to the bathroom for a shower Heero had finished his book. He was a little irritated because that had been a good story. "He's taking a shower," Heero answered as he sat down at the table across from Wufei, who looked like he was meditating. Quatre nodded. Duo seemed to love showers. He would often take two or three in one day. Wufei opened his eyes for the first time since Heero had entered the room and muttered, "Here comes the noisy baka."

Duo jumped into the kitchen and began to sing a happy song about the sun coming up and the birds singing at the top of his voice. Quatre laughed and Duo could see a microscopic smile cross Trowa's face. Wufei, on the other hand, covered his ears and Heero didn't even respond. Duo finished his song as he plopped down in his chair next to Heero. "What's for breakfast, Quat?" He asked. Quatre laughed at the nickname. "Pancakes and scrambled eggs," he answered. "YIPPEEEE!!" Duo yelled. That was his favorite. Wufei grimaced at the unexpected outburst and glared at Duo. Duo completely ignored the death glare and began to sing his own song about pancakes and scrambled eggs.

Heero wanted to laugh, but the perfect soldier wasn't suppose to have emotions. It was dangerous enough having these feelings for Duo, another gundam pilot, and someone who put his life on the line daily. Heero could definitely see it causing his death. Especially if he had to go rescue Duo someday. Discretely glancing at Duo, Heero saw Duo swipe at a loose hair that was tickling his nose for the third time. The hair immediately went back to the exact spot it had been a second earlier and Heero had to control the urge to move the hair for Duo. That would be completely out of character for the perfect soldier. The other gundam pilots would probably think he had gone crazy.

Duo swiped at the hair with irritation for the third time. It just wouldn't stay. Suddenly Duo noticed Heero's hand twitch. He wished Heero was thinking about moving the hair for him, but that would be impossible. Why would the perfect soldier leave character for someone like him. Heero fit a wife as perfect as him, and Duo didn't doubt Heero deserved a perfect woman. If there was one thing that Duo had learned, it was that dreams and wishes didn't take you far. Action did, but how could he ever take action. What was the chance that Heero, the perfect soldier in body, mind, and everything else, would ever give Duo, the not so perfect drop out, a chance. 0.00000 chance is what.

Quatre could see Duo and Heero fighting with themselves from across the room. He hadn't missed Heero's hand twitch, and he saw Duo notice it, but those two were in a difficult situation. He just couldn't think of any way he could possibly help them. "Leave it, love. I'm sure they'll make it there someday," Trowa whispered in Quatre's ear. Quatre smiles happily. Trowa was probably right. Those two would make it there eventually. They both loved the other so much. It was just too bad Quatre couldn't give them a tiny push.

Duo watched Heero washing his gun. 'If only he'd wash my gun' Duo quickly pushed the thought away, but it was too late. An image of Heero washing Duo had given him a hard- on. Now he had to sneak away to the bathroom and take care of it. Nobody seemed to realize it, but Duo didn't really like to take showers several times a day. Once was enough for him, but being around Heero all day had made it impossible. Now Duo had to sneak off every once in a while and take care of himself. He couldn't exactly walk around with a big bulge in his pants, someone would notice sooner or later. Plus it wasn't that comfortable. With a hidden sigh Duo got off his bed and slunk to the bathroom. At least the sound of the shower was loud enough to drown out his moans.

Heero watched Duo head for the bathroom. Another shower. 'Oh, the things I could do to you-' Heero halted the thought and quickly got a certain part of his body back under control. If he had continued that thought just a little more he wouldn't be able to calm his body down. Duo was so beautiful. Heero couldn't imagine just how gorgeous Duo could be with his hair down. Just the thought made Heero's mouth water. 'Oh, beautiful Duo,' Heero thought.

"Heeeerrroooo," Duo moaned before releasing himself all over himself and the bathtub. After a moment of rest he began to clean up. He despised Heero for making him feel this way. He loved it and hated it all at the same time. 'If only that perfection was in my hands,' Duo didn't continue the thought as he felt himself start getting hard again. He didn't want to spend any more time in this shower. These visits were getting really old. He was going to puke the next time he came in this bathtub.

Heero had his boxers half off and no shirt on when Duo opened the door and walked in. "Oh! Oh, s-sorry!" Duo stuttered as he ran back out the door and slammed it behind him. Was it Heero's imagination or had Duo blushed? 'No, I'm just wishing. He was just embarrassed,' Heero paused at this thought. 'But why would he be embarrassed unless he had the same sexual orientation as me?' Heero asked himself. Heero shook his head. 'Just more wishing,' Heero assured himself as he finished dressing for his morning jog.

Oh, no! Duo was bright red with embarrassment and he had a large tell- tale bulge in his pants again. But this one was much larger than the normal ones. He'd seen Heero. And he was impressed. Heero would be big when he got a hard- on. 'Oops! Can't think like that now,' Duo scowled himself. He had bigger problems right now. He had another hard- on, but no excuse for heading to the bathroom again. Heero was in the bedroom and would open the door any minute while Duo had no way of hiding his problem. Not good. What could he do?

When Heero opened the door, Duo was nowhere to be seen. 'Wonder where he went,' Heero thought before he headed for the back door. A second after the door closed behind him Duo darted out from behind the curtains and ran into the bedroom. Heero decided to take the long trail. Maybe that would give him enough time to cool down. Duo just being near him made him hot. If Dr. J ever found out Heero was having these kinds of feelings he'd put Heero back through intensive training till Heero reverted into a robot. Literally. He was lucky he wasn't already one. It wouldn't be so hard if Heero hadn't been dragged along on this vacation of Quatre's. This was originally his idea, Trowa and Duo were just completely for it and thought it would be better if all the pilots came. Heero cursed Quatre in the 15 languages he knew and made up some of his own. It was getting harder everyday to be around Duo without reacting.


	2. Part 2

After Duo had taken care of his little 'problem' he decided he probably needed to clean his sheets. As he walked to the laundry room he could hear the echo of Trowa and Quatre's activities. He envied them. They didn't care who knew about their relationship, while Duo couldn't even look at Heero without getting the sharp end of Heero's tongue. Duo began to imagine all the things that Heero would do to him. Like running his fingers down Duo's body, kissing Duo passionately before working his way down to Duo's- "Is something wrong Duo?" Wufei asked from behind Duo. Duo jumped and turned around quickly, scared out of his daydream. He hadn't realized that he had stopped in the middle of the hallway and was staring into space with a bunch of laundry in his hands. "Oh! Yeah, just thinking," Duo answered quickly. Wufei nodded and passed him to get to his room.

No matter what, Heero just couldn't get Duo out of his head. "I wonder what Duo looks like with his hair down. Even when he comes back from a shower it's up in a braid. I bet he's even prettier with it waving around his face. I wonder what he looks like when he's passionate," Heero thought, but no matter what Heero just couldn't picture Duo looking aroused, passionate, or anything like it. "What are you thinking about, Heero?!" he demanded of himself. "You're suppose to be the perfect soldier and you're thinking like a normal 15 year old boy! Mind on your work! Work!"

Duo was woken by a soft tap on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Duo?" Quatre asked worriedly. Duo looked at him groggily. "Why are you in my room?" Duo asked. Quatre laughed softly. "I'm not. You fell asleep in the laundry room," Quatre replied, but smile disappeared and he placed the back of his hand on Duo's forehead. "You're burning up, Duo!" Quatre exclaimed. With Quatre ushering Duo from behind, Duo began to make his way to his bedroom. Suddenly everything began to tip and Duo leaned against the wall. Then everything began to fade. He could faintly hear Quatre yelling his name and Trowa's voice join in. Then everything went completely black as Duo passed out.

Heero walked into the house as Quatre hurried by. Heero thought that Quatre looked a little pale and panicky. He should suggest to Trowa that Quatre be put to bed early today. Then he heard arguing coming from his room. A small shiver of panic went down his back as Quatre hurried by again, this time with a wet wash clothe. Hurrying after Quatre Heero rushed into the room. "What happened? What's going on?" Heero masked the panic and surprise and all the other emotions screaming to get out. Duo lay on the bed in a way that made it obvious that he had been set there. Duo was as pale as a ghost and Heero couldn't imagine what was wrong with him.

"He's sick. I don't know what he's sick with though," Quatre answered as he carefully settled the clothe on Duos forehead. "Get some blankets," Trowa said and Quatre immediately did so. Heero wanted to rush over and help, but he had only been taught how to handle fisical wounds. He didn't have a clue what to do. All he could do was watch helplessly. Wufei simply stood in the corner of the room and watched, but after a moment he had had enough of watching and left the room.

Duo groggily opened his eyes. He felt like he had been hit by a train. The last thing he remembered was going to put his sheets in the laundry. That was it. Did he go out to get something and get hit by a car? How careless. Looking around the room he froze when he saw Heero staring at him. "Heero?" Duo called uncertainly. Heero seemed to snap out of his trance. 'What happened to me?" Duo decided to ask instead of asking why Heero was staring at him. "You had a high fever and collapsed," Heero said simply.

Heero was so glad that Duo was better that he couldn't take his eyes off him, and for once he didn't care what Duo thought. "Heero?" Duo asked with a questioning tone. Heero didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer, he just wanted to take the long haired boy right there, right then. But what would everyone think? The perfect soldier has lost it, the perfect soldier isn't so perfect, Heero wasn't suited to being a gundam pilot, or something worse probably. So Heero controlled himself, but that meant not moving because Heero knew that if he moved, it would be towards Duo.

Duo couldn't hold back anymore. He wasn't as perfect as Heero and just couldn't do it anymore. Duo got out of his bed and moved across the room toward Heero. Finally he stood directly in front of Heero. Reaching out, Duo gently rested his hand against Heero's cheek and moved Heero's face up. Bending down to meet Heero's upturned face Duo kissed him gently, but to Duo's surprise Heero deepened the kiss. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo as he slowly rose and began to back Duo up toward his bed. "Heero," Duo moaned. Duo was forced to stop backing up as he hit the bed and he felt Heero slide his legs open with one of his knees.

"Duo... I'm sorry... I can't hold back anymore," Heero whispered as he slid his hand across Duo's bare chest. Duo was shocked by what Heero said then he answered, "You aren't doing anything I haven't been wanting for a long time." Heero froze for a split second as what Duo said registered. Then Heero continued with a renewed passion. Heero ran his hands over every inch of Duo's bare torso as the two kissed again. Heero could feel Duo's need and knew he could please the boy. Sliding his tongue across Duo's lips, Heero asked for entrance. Duo immediately granted him his wish by opening his mouth to allow Heero to deepen the kiss.

"Clothes... " Duo muttered a little vexed. Stopping their activities for a minute the two pulled all their clothes off. Heero finished a second before Duo and grabbed Duo into another deep kiss almost before Duo managed to get his boxers off. Duo's skin seemed on fire wherever Heero touched. Duo suddenly gasped as Heero touched Duo's hard erection. "You're beautiful," Heero whispered as he played with one of Duo's hard nipples. Suddenly Heero gave Duo a small push and Duo fell back onto the bed. Heero quickly and easily climbed up onto the bed on top of Duo, pressing one of his knees up between Duo's legs and against his package. One of Heero's hands continued to torture one of Duo's nipples while the other moved down one of Duo's legs slowly.

It was all Duo could do not to struggle to put the large, hard, beautiful erection of Heero's into him. He wanted Heero so badly, it hurt. "Heero, I want you... I _need _you!" Duo groaned. Heero took that as an invitation and quickly leaned to pull a small bottle out of his bedside table draw. "Hand moisturizer. It's better than nothing," Heero answered Duo's unvoiced question. Applying some to his fingers, he made sure his fingers would slide in easily. Moving his knee he stuck the first finger into Duo's red, puckered entrance. A few minutes later he inserted a second. Duo suddenly let out a cry. Heero realized he had hit Duo's sweet spot. Grinning he did it again and Duo let out another cry. Applying the third and last finger, Heero hit Duo's sweet spot every other thrust. Every cry heightened Heero's own pleasure. Finally the perfect soldier could stand it no more. Taking his fingers out of Duo's hot inside Heero covered his erection in the moisturizer and lifted Duo up. Carefully positioning himself Heero gently pushed inside Duo.

"Are you okay?" Heero paused. He may want to start immediately, but he wasn't risking hurting the beautiful boy he never thought would ever allow Heero to touch him, let alone initiate it. "Fine. You loosened me up plenty. Please just... move..." Duo urged. Heero needed no more. Heero began to thrust in gently, controlling his lust, till Duo urged him to thrust as hard and fast as he could. Heero was more than happy to oblige and Duo's cries sent wonderful shivers down Heero's spine. As he thrust, Heero grabbed Duo's hard erection and began to pump with the beat of his thrusts. Duo through his hands up above his head and grabbed the covers in an attempt to find something to hold onto as he reached his peak and cum squirted out onto Both Heero and himself. Several thrusts later Heero released himself deep inside Duo.

Laying under the covers of Heero's bed, Duo stared at Heero in wonder. Opening his eyes Heero stared at Duo before asking, "Do you... regret it?" Duo was taken aback, but not for long, "No! I... I've always dreamed of this." Heero smiled for the first time Duo could ever remember. It was just a little smile, hardly noticeable, but Duo saw it. "I'm glad. I don't regret it either. Would you... would you be my lover? I don't mean just sex and physical things, I want to be with you forever. Will you have me?" Heero asked. Duo smiled happily and leaned up to kiss Heero, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So those two have finally done it," Trowa said with amusement as Duo's cries faded away. Quatre laughed against his chest, where he was laying his head. "Yes, it would appear so. They finally got over themselves and their worries. I wonder if they'll become an official couple like us. I hope so. Just having a lover so you can have sex is a hard way to live," Quatre said. Trowa nodded his agreement. It had taken him a long time to confess to Quatre because of his quiet nature, but once he had, and Quatre had happily agreed to be his lover, Trowa had felt like the happiest person in the universe. "Now we just need to wait for nasty old Wufei to find someone with the key to his heart," Quatre said. Trowa chuckled, "It will probably take him a lot longer. He's such a stubborn person."


End file.
